1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telecommunications systems and more particularly, to transferring data files over digital telecommunications networks.
2. Background Description
Commercial telecommunications platforms have allowed service providers to deliver Internet Protocol (IP) based telecommunications services. Typical such IP telecommunications services feature common channel telecommunications packet switching capabilities, such as Signaling System Number 7 (SS7) signaling capabilities. These capabilities allow for legacy feature support and, further, interconnection with Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTN). Digital communications such as Voice over IP (VoIP), for example, normally use Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) protocol for establishing and clearing of connections between network stations. VoIP calls using SIP protocol work well for a relatively simple connection with simple user control, e.g., using a typical user interface.
Frequently, parties engaged in such a VoIP call may find it necessary for one party to pass data (e.g., stored on a local computer) to the other party. For example, a project manager may wish to pass employees project information, e.g., locally stored sensitive project data. If the manager feels that the information is too sensitive for e-mail because, for example, it may reside on a server somewhere for some period of time before it is downloaded; then it may be necessary to contact the recipients and find some more secure means of transfer. Once the recipients are contacted, e.g., by a VoIP call, the data can be passed with reasonable certainty that the intended recipient is actually receiving it. So, provided the parties have access to computers at both ends, after placing the call, they can establish a file transfer session and transfer the data, e.g., from the manager's computer to the employees. After the transfer, the parties can verify that the data passed safely, e.g., by a second telephone call.
Unfortunately, however, such a transfer requires that both parties have access to their computers, that any data transfer occurs independently of the personal contact and, that only after the transfer can either party determine/verify that a valid transfer took place. If either party cannot access their respective computer, the transfer cannot be made. Also, ending the call and setting up the transfer is time consuming and, potentially, problematic. If, for example, the originating party enters the wrong address for the destination, only after the files are transferred to the wrong location is either party notified.
Thus, there is a need for a seamless way to safely transfer files among the parties involved in a SIP voice call and, especially, where either or both of the parties, initiating the file transfers and the recipients of the transferred files, are not required to have access to their respective computers during the entire file transfer.